Remus vs Moony
by The Future Queen of the World
Summary: Remus sometimes thought of his human self and his werewolf self as seperate entities that vied for control of the same vessel. The only thing that could possibly hold him together? His mate. Read and Review!
1. Slipping Sanity

It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

Hello everyone. This is a new story I've been tossing around in my head for a while and I was little hesitant about submitting it because I am really committed to this other story that I've been working on for a couple of months now (pst! If you like this chapter go check out my other story _The Box_ and tell me what you think about it) so I don't know how regular updates will be. I've always foundmates to be a fasinating idea. In fact I read just about any veela story orother creature that has a destined mate story that I can find on this site.Sometimes I hear references towerewolves and their mates and even Remus and a mate, but Ihave only found one storythat was completelycentered on the idea and I can't even remeber its name. I put iton my story alert list, but I think it might have been abandoned. So I thought I'dgive it the old one-two try since I love Remus. If anyone knows of any story I might be interested in with mates and what not. Just drop me a review (hint hint). Anyway now that you are thouroughly tired of my ramblings. Here's my story.

**Chapter 1: Slipping Sanity**

Remus Lupin jolted upright from where he had been laying in a slightly worn bed his warm hazel eyes darting in confusion and a slight animalistic urgency. A small distressed howl was ripped from his throat as the wolf in him made its presence know. It took several minutes before Remus was conscious enough to realize what had pulled him so abruptly from his deep sleep. She was awake. Remus felt his nose twitch as if yearning for her scent. Another whimper escaped him when he realized she was too far out of range to smell her fragrance. He had been waiting for so long and Remus had been slightly afraid his elect had died before reaching the age of inheritance. A new hope surged in the werewolf at the sharp tug in his chest and the pull of his mind. She was out their waiting for him and he had to find her.

The human part of his brain, the logical part realized that he had absolutely no where to start and even if he did it would be impractical to break the poor girl's door down at...Lupin squinted at the fuzzy numbers on his clock, 2:47 in the bloody morning. However the wolf was restless and wanted action taken NOW! Remus stood in frustration running a hand through his tawny hair streaked liberally with premature grey and tugged at it resolutely. Moony had been waiting for nearly thirty-four years to find his mate and he wouldn't hold out for much longer. Without his chosen to help calm the wolf Remus would be lost to the Frenzy and permanently revert to his werewolf form.

The weary man padded his way to the kitchen hoping to cool his blood with some iced pumpkin juice. Pouring the drink steadily into a charmed goblet Remus threw open his back door and leaned on the railing of his deck hoping the air would help clear his head. Neither the cool March wind or the slow sipping of the drink did anything to calm the wolf that was begging for release to pursue his mate. Remus let out an involuntary growl as he grudgingly added a calming potion to his juice to help him keep Moony at bay. A sigh escaped his parted lips as the drug began to take effect subduing the ravaging presence of his werewolf instincts. Sometimes Remus thought of his human self and his werewolf self a separate entities that fought for control of the same vessel. It wearied him to even think on it.

He had until the next full moon to locate his life's mate. That was in exactly nine days. After that time he would go through his monthly transformation and never revert back to his human form. Nothing mattered after that. There would be no more Remus Lupin, Moony would have gained complete control. He would have to contact Dumbeldore today obviously at a more reasonable time and hope Albus had an idea about how he should proceed. You simply did not go around interviewing random witches for this type of thing. Surely the aged Headmaster would have some sage advice on the matter. Sleep evaded Remus for the rest of the morning as he lay on his bed his body agitated with longing as his mind wandered to his ideal witch.

"Remus my boy we weren't expecting you at Hogwarts today. I'm afraid young Harry is out with his friends in Hogsmead." Remus gave Dumbeldore a wane smile as he eased his tense form into the blue plush armchair.

"My reasons for being here does not concern Harry at the moment Albus." The blue eyes filled with worry as Remus had to stand again his body filled with aggravated energy something that did not go unnoticed by the wizened Headmaster.

"What is troubling you so Remus?"

"I have waited so long Albus and finally-finally I can feel her presence. It's maddening. I haven't even seen the girl and I can't wait to smell her scent, to hold her, to taste her. She will be mine! I have to have her-to...to claim her!" Remus' mouth was watering with desire and his eyes shone with inhuman madness.

"Remus!" Albus said sharply startling the werewolf back to his semi hold on sanity, "You have found your life mate that is good news."

"I haven't found her," Remus growled with frustration, "that is why I am here."

"She has just now reached the age of magical inheritance. I suppose you need my help in locating her." Remus nodded trying to refrain from rolling his eyes, "She will be quite young. The oldest that anyone has ever reached magical inheritance is nineteen the youngest twelve. How long do we have?" Dumbledore asked not sure of the next moon phase.

"Nine days."

"Given our short time and the young age of your mate I suggest you tour all the magical academies until you discover her identity." It was the most plausible solution. The girl could not be a werewolf's mate and not have magic. It had never happened before. "You can start here at Hogwarts. All the students will be present for the evening meal you should have no trouble...sniffing her out," Albus winked. Remus didn't appreciate that wink very much. "And if she is not a Hogwarts resident then I will contact the other Headmasters and go from there." Remus sagged in his chair relieved to have some sort of plan. "Now that, that is decided why don't you go spend the day with young Harry. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you."

"I'd really rather Harry didn't see me in such a state," Remus gestured to his frazzled appearance with a grimace, "I'll just go see if Severus is in need of a little company," he tried to joke. Albus smiled at his attempt.

"Oh Remus," he stopped the werewolf with his hand on the door knob, "when we do find her. It would probably help if you let me explain the situation to her." Normal, rational Remus would have seen the wisdom in that idea, but the only thing that this desperate Remus heard was that Dumbeldore wanted to be alone with his mate and the only thing he could see was red.

"NO!" he roared, "She is MINE! You can't touch her! Only I can touch what is MINE!"

"I don't intend on touching her Remus," Albus replied softly hoping not to enrage the snarling werewolf further, "you will be with us the whole time so you can protect her." Remus was calming down as the Headmaster spoke.

"I-I'm sorry Albus. It's just...it's never been this bad before. I feel like I have so little control," Remus looked completely horrified at his actions just moments before.

"It's understandable my boy. You will just have to try a little harder when we have that talk with your mate. You wouldn't want to scare the poor girl."

"No, not scare her. Never her," Remus whispered as if he had been wounded by the very thought.

"Try not to fret Remus it will all work out in the end."

"Yes, I-I'll see you tonight Albus." Dumbeldore sighed at the younger man left. He had looked so lost. Sensing his master's distress Fawkes let out a trill causing the Headmaster to smile as he stroked the Phoenix's red plumage.

"Yes, Fawkes I believe it will all work out. It always does."

**Yes I know kinda short. But usually all first chapters are. Please Review and tell me what you thought about it and tell me if you think I should continue. No flames please.**


	2. Destined Discoveries

Oh my gosh I want to thank everyone who has reviewed on the first chapter of this story. You have no idea how much i appreciate it and how much they drove me to continue. I warned you before I began that I wasn't sure if my muse would hold for this story, but I am trying my best to give yall something. This chapter has actually been finished for a while but this was the only chance I had to post it so I hope you enjoy. I tried to keep everyone as in character as possible, but you must realize that Remus is ment to be written this way becausethe werewold is most deffinately influencing him in this chapater. Drop me a line and tell be what you think and ideas or suggestions would be appreciated. And as always if you are enjoying this story check out my other one 'The box' it is alot farther along.

It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

**Chapter 2: Destined Discoveries**

Remus carefully laid out his best pair of robes in preparation for tonight. They were a deep blue that set off his eyes and fit him well. They were his last Christmas gift from Sirius and he tried to wear them in good memories. There was a chance that tonight he would meet his mate and Moony felt the need to impress her. To show her that he was the best choice for her life. Showing off like a bloody peacock, he snorted at his actions though he didn't attempt to change his wardrobe choice. He studied himself critically in the mirror after he donned the robes. His hair needed to be trimmed he realized brushing the fringe out of his amber eyes with impatient fingers. He wasn't horrendously ugly, far from it, but he was worn with age and numerous werewolf transformations had taken a toll on his body. The one effect Remus hated the most was the thin jagged scar that ran from his left ear lobe half way down his jaw bone. Well, there was nothing he could do about that as he tried to put it from his mind. Fastening his light cloak with a slightly tarnish sliver clasp that had once belonged to his father Remus was ready to depart...but just for good measure he popped the cork on a phial of calming potion and downed it in one gulp. A little extra protection wouldn't hurt he decided.

The Great Hall was just beginning to fill up when Remus made his way towards the teacher's table where an extra place had been set. Despite the potions he had taken only moments before Remus felt his frame tighten with alertness as his senses seemed to hone in scanning over the occupants of the room. His nose twitched as he searched for the unknown scent that he knew he would recognize as his mates the moment it reached his nostrils. Nothing came.

"Remus!" The werewolf swung around quickly but let his body relax as he saw who had addressed him.

"Harry, it's good to see you," Remus smiled at the boy he considered his own. His cub, his pup. "I've been worried about you." _Oh Sirius if you could see the problems your death has caused with you godson you'd die all over again._ Remus thought

"I'm fine Remus," the boy blushed and ran a hand through his already mussed hair. Remus didn't believe that for a second the boy reeked of sadness and guilt at the question. Strong emotions always gave off a peculiar scent.

"Don't lie to me Harry," Remus ordered softly giving the boy a one armed hug and felt him tense instantly. Remus sigh was tinged with grief, "Where are your friends this fine evening?" he changed the subject to lighter grounds. No use winding the poor boy up without cause.

"Oh they'll be along in a minute. Hermione's holding Ron hostage until he finishes his Transfiguration essay. It shouldn't take too long nothing can keep Ron from food." Harry laughed, "But you haven't told me what you're doing here?" Remus would have loved to spend longer with Harry, but Moony was demanding that he give his undivided attention to the search.

"We'll talk later pup. I promise," Harry cheeks reddened again at the endearment as he ducked his head in acquiesce before hurriedly taking his seat at the Gryfindor table.

"Well my boy any luck?" Dumbeldore prompted the former professor as he picked at his food. Remus couldn't hide his deep sense of disappointment as the wolf seemed to howl within him at what it perceived as lost time.

"She is not here," he replied his voice tight with repressed emotion his hand convulsing on the stem of his goblet.

"Then we will keep trying." Remus snorted at the aged Headmasters words, as if it was that easy! His heart was squeezing in his chest at the thought of how many more dead ends he would have to pursue before finding his chosen. Like chasing my own tail, he thought with a snarl. This was pointless he stood his chair scraping against the tile of the dais' floor before his senses were bombarded with pure ecstasy. Remus gripped the table as his knees buckled and his mouth watered in painful desire. His senses were on fire! She was here! She was here in this room and she smelled...Merlin she smelled divine! He felt himself go hard at her mer presence, the blood rushing to his groin. His eyes traced the scent back to its source as he made his way through the bewildered hall pushing passed obstacles until he reached his goal-his prize. He reached for her pulling the small body toward him with inhuman strength as he buried his nose in her bushy brown curls and inhaled letting himself be washed away by her scent. It was intoxicating and nearly felt as if he could loose himself in it. The girl went rigid in his grasp.

Suddenly all he wanted to do was be inside her, to burry himself within her tight depths. To make her his officially, forever. She was untouched and her innocence almost overpowered any other smell she possessed. It drove the werewolf wild as he growled his mouth descended on the junction between her neck and shoulder biting hard and swift drawing blood, a mark of his dominance. _MINE!_ At the physical pain the shocked girl in his arms began to react jerking violently away from him with a yelp, but he held fast allowing her no escape. He growled a warning in her ear daring her to try leaving. She seemed to understand the position she was in as she fell limply back in his grip hoping to pacify the werewolf by permitting him to hold her. Moony gently lapped at the wound he had inflicted on her smooth skin hoping to comfort his witch. It had to be done, so no one else could claim his mate, but did wish it hadn't harmed her.

"Professor please," the voice that escaped his mates parted lips nearly set him afire all over again had it not been for the distressed pleading in her words that forced Remus to regain partial control. "Please." she whispered. **_Please WHAT!_** Moony thought frantically he would give her **anything** if she would just voice her needs.

"Remus– " Dumbeldore urged from the high table his voice soft to soothe him, "Remus I need you to release Miss Granger now so we can speak with her in a rational manner." Feeling threatened at the suggestion Moony held his mate to one side with a firm hand and snarled at the older man. The Great Hall was holding its breathe to see how this would play out. "Calm down Remus if you are that adverse to the idea there is no reason to release your mate. None of us wish her any harm. We simply want her to understand. We don't want to scare her. Do we?" The Headmaster released a sigh as he saw the animalistic madness fade from his friends eyes slowly but surely.

"Perhaps we could speak somewhere a little more privately," Remus said hoarsely not releasing his iron grip on his mate which he had yet to identify properly.

"The boys might like to join us?" Dumbeldore submitted the idea as a question as Remus shook his head hard.

"I won't have it," he snapped his nose twitching, "she smells of the red one." Ron went white under his freckles at the implication. He was lucky to be alive if what was happening was what he thought was happening. The room grew tense as Remus' eyes roved towards the youngest Weasley male.

"What about Harry, Remus? Can your cub join us? He would like to meet your chosen. I'm sure," Harry nodded with a gulp his face an ashen white not quite understanding what was going on in the slightest. Remus didn't seem to hear the Professor as he continued to stare down Ron. If he would have agreed to Harry's company shall never be known for patience is not one of Severus Snape's strong points. Especially when it has to do with the last marauder. While the werewolf was distracted with Weasley Severus hit him with a peach colored jet of light. Hermione let out a shriek as her former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor crumpled on top of her with a snore.

The small girl was trembling too badly to even attempt to squirm her way out from under the heavy body. She lay in an awkward position trying to even out her breathing with much difficulty. Hermione's eyes began to fill with helpless tears as she began futilely to push at Remus' unmoving body that was trapping her.

"Help me," she whispered with desperation. "Get him off." At her small voice Harry pulled his mentor of the ground with a grunt and balanced him precariously on his feet.

"What did you do to him?" Harry's voice was not as demanding as it would have been had this been normal circumstances.

"A strong sleeping charm, Potter. Considering what he is it probably won't last that long." Snape answered walking over to the group and levitating the victim with a flick of his wand. Harry then turned to Hermione who had yet to gather herself aptly.

"Are you alright?" He asked helping her stand.

"He bit me Harry..." she said softly her hand coming away from her neck spattered with crimson blood. "Why would the Professor bite me? It hurt. It felt like his teeth were on fire when he did it!" She nearly wailed gripping Harry so as not to loose her footing.

"Miss Granger if you will join me in my office I will try to explain all I can," the headmaster spoke in calm soothing tones and she nodded leaning into Harry for support, "Severus escort Remus to the hospital wing."

"If I may suggest something Headmaster. It will not bode well for Poppy if the werewolf awakes without Granger at his side. He will go hysterical."

"Then we will hold our conference at his bedside. Come along children," he prompted leaving Severus to trail behind with the snoring Remus.

**MATE!** The word kept bouncing around in Hermione's shock fogged brain. She knew what it meant. The Professor need not explain. She knew what it meant. She knew what came with being the mate of a werewolf. **SEX**, that was what her pounding heart focused on. Sex with her forty year old former Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor or he would go insane. Oh God! She was going to have to sleep with her best friend's mentor by the next full moon! In...her mind raced as she added up her time...nine days. That was in nine days! Oh God! She couldn't breathe! Why couldn't she breathe!

Professor Dumbledore was still speaking, an annoying buzzing that Hermione had regulated to the background as she struggled for breath. Brain cells! She was killing brain cells! It was odd what ones mind focused on during times of crisis. Harry seemed to have realized her struggle as he managed to put away his own shock to help his friend. His face swam into Hermione's fuzzy line of vision as he gripped her cheeks bracingly and met her eyes.

"In and out," he directed her sternly taking a deep breath to demonstrate. She nodded clutching his hands that were still resting on her face as she forced her lungs to work, "In and out," he continued coaching until she was steady once more.

"Thank you Harry," she offered him the biggest smile she could muster, which wasn't much, and was rewarded with a worried one of his own and a small pat on her arm. The Headmaster had stopped his explanation and was waiting for her to speak.

"Are you–" she paused still trying to collect herself, "Are you sure I'm Professor Lupin's mate." Perhaps they were mistaken, surely they were. Dumbledore's eyes twinkle benignly and he looked as if he was humoring her.

"He felt the urge to mark you Miss Granger," he motioned towards the bite on her neck which was still red, "I trust his actions spoke for themself." The tiny bubble of hope that Hermione had been clinging to popped with an audible burst. At least it was audible to her.

"What do I do now?" She asked releasing a trembling gust of air.

"I believe, my dear, that is your choice." Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she scoffed loudly at the Professor's words.

"Choice! You can't possibly believe I actually have a choice! There is not getting around this," she gestured toward the hospital bed which held the sleeping werewolf, "this rather large problem!" She was yelling now. Yelling at the Headmaster of her school! The thought would have been appalling had Hermione been under normal circumstances, "I will not have the total destruction of a man that I respect and care for on my conscience!" Dumbledore didn't seem angry at her loud tone in fact he seemed sympathetic.

"I see you have already made your decision." Hermione's mouth dropped open in absolute incredulity.

"You are still operating on the assumption that I have a choice!"

"There is always a choice," he replied gravely. His words seemed to anger Hermione so badly that she could not speak.

"Young lady if you raise your voice once more to the Headmaster I'm afraid I am going to have to assign a detention." Professor McGonagall's sharp voice cut through the sterile hospital wing causing Hermione to sputter, "I am extremely disappointed in you Miss Granger."

"But– I–you."

"That is not necessary Minerva. Miss Granger is upset and dually so."

"But what does this mean?" Harry interrupted feeling tired of being left in the dark.

"It means I have to sleep with him Harry!" Hermione snapped her fury turning on her clueless friend, "I have to sleep with your...your-- Remus in nine days or he will turn into his werewolf form permanently." Harry's face twisted into a grimace.

"Your going to shag Remus. Hermione that is disgusting. He's like my uncle."

"I don't believe you are quite grasping the concept," Hermione sighed feeling her anger slowly drain away leaving her weary as she reached for her friends hand, "If I don't do this, if I leave him, you **_will_** loose him." Harry started his green eyes flying to Remus who was waking.

"Miss Granger," Dumbeldore prompted. In response Hermione moved closer towards Remus' bedside slightly wary. Her presence seemed to wake him instantly and he reached for her catching a very startled witch in his strong grasp.

"Hermione," he seemed slightly surprised, "I hadn't realized it was you earlier." She seemed to struggle with words for a moment. "I'm sorry I frightened you."

"I'm just glad you are more lucid." She finally whispered not sure how to play this. "I would feel more comfortable if you would release me."

"I can think clearer when I touch you," his eyes were slightly glazed as he ran a finger down her cheek causing her to shiver. "I hope I didn't hurt you," his finger now ghosted over his mark from earlier. The sensation nearly made Hermione's eyes roll back in her head as she gasped in ecstasy her body flushing with heat. Her reaction made him grin as he pushed himself up on his elbow to reach her better. She had never felt anything like this as her body shook with want. What she wanted Hermione had no clue she only knew it was connected with this man.

"Do you like that?" he purred his lips on the shell of her ear his hand still stroking the bite. Hermione squirmed uncomfortably feeling a wetness between her legs. "Only I can make you feel this way." She answered with a moan, "Shall I stop?" He teased and Hermione wanted to weep at the thought. An unbearable pressure was building inside the small woman and she thrust her hips in an effort to release it. The action only made the sensation grow.

"Please," she whimpered losing all self control, "Please don't stop." His lips began caressing Hermione's neck and she felt a tight explosion in the pit of her stomach forcing a strangled scream from her lips. Remus cradled her body as she fell across his shoulder limply her breath coming in short ragged pants. Had she just experienced her first orgasm? With her clothes still on! Was that even possible?

"You are mine," he whispered for her ears only. This was not the Remus she knew.

"I am yours," she agreed her fingers wrapping tightly around his robes. Wait! What had she just said! She belonged to no one. Hermione gave up. She was to tired to ponder the thought.

"Sleep," he commanded running his hand through her hair in a comforting manner, "I will look after you. No one touches what is mine." She didn't have the strength to argue as she succumbed to the weight of her eyelids. Remus chuckled as he shifted the dead weight of his witch. Finally, oh finally.


	3. Monstrous Manipulations

Okay this chapter is long in comming and not very long at all. I am extremely sorry. I had to post something however because I felt awful leaving all you reviewers with no third chapter. I appreciated everyone of those reviews prodding me forward and that kept me from forgetting that there were people who were waiting. Thanks so much for your interest in this story. I hope I do not dissapoint. And I expect reviews for this lol. Tell me what you think.

It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

**Chapter 3: Monstrous Manipulations**

It took everything Harry had not to bolt behind the curtain that the Headmaster had conjured for the odd couple's privacy and drag his friend out by her hair. Though half of him wanted to lock Hermione away in Gryfindor Tower until Remus forgot all about this silly mating business. The other half wanted to lock them both away in the room of requirement until the deed was done. He just couldn't bare to loose anyone else of that he was sure. Though this felt almost as if he was sacrificing his friend. When it came to Hermione both Harry and Ron were a bit like overly cautious brothers and this situation was rubbing against all his protective instincts. When a small shriek erupted from behind the barrier Harry lost all self control as he tore through the curtain wand drawn on his mentor.

"What have you done Remus?" Harry asked in horror at the sight of Hermione's prone form cradled in the werewolf's strong arms.

"Do not fear cub," he spoke in an eerily warm voice, "she is only sleeping." The soft rise and fall of Hermione's chest reassured Harry somewhat as he lowered his wand though he did not put it away completely. "Look at her pup, is she not beautiful, is she not the picture of perfection. I will never harm her, you need not worry." He ran his finger down her soft cheek with delicate precision.

"I am worried Remus," Harry's voice came out much stronger than it had before, "Hermione is scared and upset and you are not helping matters by manhandling her." Harry's words fell on mostly deaf ears as Remus continued to occupy himself entirely with watching and stroking his mate. He would never leave her side again. He longed to take her then and there, but he would never, not without her express permission

"Remus are you listening to me?!" Harry all but shouted drawing the werewolf's eyes reluctantly away from Hermione.

"If you do not lower your voice cub, you will wake my mate." Harry narrowed his eyes indignantly at his words.

"If I do not lower my voice Remus, I will wake Hermione," he stress the use of his friends name. Hermione would most certainly not liked being referred to as simply; mate.

"Yes, of course, my Hermione." Harry decided to let it alone, that was probably as good as it was going to get.

"She won't be able to sleep long like that," Harry motioned to her scrunched form in Remus' arms. "She likes to stretch out." Remus seemed to understand the suggestion as he rose to deposit her on a hospital bed.

"She doesn't like the hospital wing," Harry replied in a rush halting Remus' movements. All Harry wanted to do right now was get Hermione safely to her room in the Gryfindor Tower and to get Remus out. When Hermione woke up she would want to be alone to sort out what was happening. That was just the way she was. She needed time to process her dilemma and decide what was her next course of action. There was no way she could accomplish this with a horny werewolf breathing down her back. Remus seemed more reluctant to take her anywhere else.

"Why don't you use the room of requirement," Dumbledore suggested finally entering into the conversation. Remus seemed agreeable to this idea. In Gryfindor Tower he would have had little contact with Hermione the Room of Requirement suited his needs all the more. Harry was forced to acquiesce.

* * *

Hermione had woke in a rather lavish bedroom as the sole occupant. It took her all of three minutes to remember how crazy her life had become and to high tail it out of there. For a moment she had been frightened that she was no longer at Hogwarts when she didn't recognize the room. She almost wept with relief upon exiting the room and finding herself on the familiar third floor outside the Room of Requirement. Without even pausing to consider where she should go Hermione found her feet moving of there own volition towards her sanctuary, the library. She had to find some way to fix this. 

In the back of Hermione's mind, where she had shoved her rationality for the moment, Hermione knew that no matter how many tomes she relentlessly poured over her answer would remain the same. Werewolves did not make mistakes when it came to their mate and there was no spell that would unmake her Remus' mate. However Hermione wasn't thinking rationally anymore as she desperately searched, books flying in all directions causing Madam Pince heart palpitations. She was quite alone in the library (except for the wheezing librarian who Hermione paid no mind to) due to the simple fact that it was just now chiming six in the morning. The only people awake at this hour were Professors.

_The first mark made upon a chosen by his or her werewolf will remain with them until the death of the inflictor. It is rumored to be used as stimulation_ _during physical congress and –_ Hermione would never find out what her giant hickey was also used for because the book that she was frantically reading was pulled away from her eyes and across the table. She looked up anger and tears flashing in her golden eyes only to meet nose to nose with Remus Lupin. She froze.

"You very nearly had me worried dear one," Remus purred at her wide eyed expression, "What is it that you reading so diligently?" She swallowed tightly as his own amber eyes scanned the tomes scattered around her frazzled countenance. She wasn't sure what his reaction would be. "I see," he replied recognizing the common theme of the books. She saw a bit of the old Professor Lupin peeking through as he emitted a sad sigh, "These books will not help you Hermione."

"You don't know that!" she hissed yanking the book from his loose hold and clutching it protectively to her chest as she stood.

"That book will hold no escape inside it's pages," his voice though calm to the ears held a slight tinge of malice, "If you wish an escape there is only one option. Deny me." She closed her eyes as her frame shook with repressed emotions. "I will no take what is not given me." He moved around the table to tower over the small witch, "But make no mistake Hermione wether you surrender to me or not you will always, always be mine." She felt his hand in her hair before she jerked away.

"Don't touch me!" she insisted tears falling despite her effort to stop them. She was scared and angry and hurt and the only way she could release it was through the watery discourse flowing from her eyes. His iron hand clamped down upon her arm stilling her.

"You were made for me Hermione," He drew her back against his strong chest, "Every strand of hair," his free hand ghosted along the tendrils as her body quaked against him, "Every heart beat, every curve," the hand continued to explore her body grabbing the swell of her hip possessively, "was crafted by the universe to sate me, to fulfill my passions." She let out a small whimper as tears continued unabated down her cheeks. "You very womb was knitted together to hold my cubs." His hand settled on her stomach pressing her completely against him.

"Let me go!" she demanded in a watery voice struggling against his hold. When he did not respond she bucked violently against him fighting with everything she had to be released. "Let me go, let me go!" she continued to insist still crying as she fought. The hand that had hold of her arm released her. Taking this a sign that he was consenting Hermione renewed her attempts, but instead of releasing her completely that loose hand snaked up to her neck, the fingers pressing firmly on the bite mark he had left the night before.

She froze, but unlike last night his touch to the wound did not turn her legs to jelly or set her insides afire instead she felt her heart beat slow and her tears vanish leaving nothing more than slight hiccups in their wake. The tenseness in her muscles melted away and she leaned heavily against her captor in order to remain standing.

"There, there my pet," he shushed and comforted her his fingers never leaving the mark, "I did not mean to aggravate your sensibilities so. Be calm now my love all is well." Her fear clouded mind abated and she realized what else that mark was used for. Calming. Sensing that she had complete control of herself once more he released the pressure on his mark though his arms remained around her. They stood there for a moment or two as Hermione collected herself aptly. In a much steadier voice than she had used anytime before she spoke.

"Release me please." He consented without argument, the dominating Moony considered he had made his point rather well. Once he let go she deftly put the table between them.

"I'm sorry I frightened you," Remus spoke contritely as he regained more control over himself. She nodded stiffly acknowledging his apology. "It is true though Hermione. You were created for me and I for you, in a way. No man or beast will ever give you greater satisfaction than I am capable of." She looked at the floor as if trying to decide something.

"We have eight days," she murmured before looking up deftly, "I wish to not see you for six of the eight." She took her exit from the library rather hastily not waiting for his answer. Neither one of them noticed Madame Pince swooned over in a dead faint.

Remus knew that while he had terrified his little mate he had also aroused her against her best wishes. She had concentrate on her fear so much that she herself might not have even recognized the distinct tingle as arousal, but Remus had smelt it instantly and it had nearly consumed him. As desperately as Remus wanted to obey Hermione's wishes and give her the time she needed he knew it would not be possible to abstain from his mate for six days before they were even mated. Moony would not allow it. It was a good thing there was some business he had to take care of in Diagon Alley today or he would without a doubt be shadowing his little mate all day. He hoped one day would be enough for Hermione because that was about as much as he could promise.

**As always if you like this story check out my others. Thanks for your time! Read and Review!**


End file.
